Sisters of the Rings
by sistersoftherings
Summary: A Dream, Riddles, Dreamwalkers, Rangers, Kings, Lords, Ladies, Hobbits are all here in this LOTR tale.


Authors Notes: Ok people here is the first installment. We (Sisters of  
  
the Rings) do not own any of the characters that J.R.R Tolkien owns. Such as Lord of the Rings characters through out the book. We do own; our own created characters that we have created strictly for entertainment as in this fan fic story. Thankyou very much.  
  
  
  
In the gardens of Riverdell hidden beneath an aged red oak, there sit  
  
elven children listening to the tales of long ago. Their story teller a young elven maiden dressed in a white dress of silk with elvish borders of silver, sits before them telling them tales of mortal kings and lost rings. As she begins her tale to the children, they listen attentively as her voice carries like the wind. She smiles, and ask "What story would m'lords, and ladies like to hear today?"  
  
The children chatter among themselves, and a young elvish boy, the age  
  
of eight stands up and ask "Tell us a tale of the old kings, the elves of the dark, and of the ring of power." Sheila smiles polightly, and nods. "Of course m'lord, I shall tell you thy tale. Now listen carefully, I have heard this story from the one who has been." The children settle on the soft grass of the garden, and they listen with excitement of the tale of old. Sheila begins her tale, as memories flood back to her of her adventures with the fellowship.  
  
  
  
In the chambers of the elven haven know Rivendell, Lord Elrond is  
  
pacing his study waiting for word from Gandalf the Grey. It had been days since news came to Riverdell about the aging wizard. Elrond had his worries, the priestess Sheila had been troubled by dreams of chaos and death. His conversation had been short with his guards about the Orcs on the borders of Rivendell. There came a knock at his study door, and the door creeped open.  
  
"M'lord a word of your time." came a soft voice like a melody. Elrond  
  
nods in reply, and dismisses his guards. Sheila walked softly into the room, bowing her head in respect to the Lord Elrond of the Elves.  
  
"Yes, lady Rinsereg, what troubles you?"  
  
"Please m'lord refer to me as my mortal name Sheila."  
  
"Yes, as you wish lady Sheila."  
  
"My lord, I have come to you with grave news......my dreams have  
  
troubled me these past moons. They speak of chaos and death caused by the ring of power. A wary group will knock on the doors of Elrond. They carry the smallest of hope and the greatest of danger. The hope is touched by darkness and now begins to fade into evil. They are the strangest of travelers guided by a man of the West. Time will soon be near and the touch of Elrond will be needed."  
  
"What does thou lady know of the ring?"  
  
"I know much m'lord, for I dream through the eyes of those who have  
  
seen"  
  
"Then what do you know of Gandalf the Grey?"  
  
  
  
"Gandalf the Grey sees only the fires of hell, for the forest of  
  
Isengard has fallen to the will of the Eye. The one of white has betrayed his kin and serves the dark one. He will soon arrive exhausted and weary. He will tell a tale of darkness and a ring. Soon after spring leaves the valley of Rivendell, many travelers from all over middle-earth will come at your calling. Beware the men of the West, they deceive their desires."  
  
"My Lady does thou speak the truth?"  
  
"M'lord the truth is all that you know."  
  
"My lady this is grave news you bring me." Elrond turns towards the  
  
window looking very grave. His mind worries over the future of middle- earth, and his people. He had remembered Gandalf telling him about the ring's new bearer. His mind can only wonder what has happened to the bearer and his friends. A loud knock came to the large study door, Elrond turned toward the door to come face to face with a very exhausted wizard. Elrond's attention turned toward Sheila who only smiled and nodded.  
  
"My lady spoke the truth." he smiled back to her warm face  
  
"M'lord I will prepare rooms for our guests." Sheila smiled and turned  
  
toward the door pausing to greet the wizard with a friendly nod. Sheila walked down one of many corridors of Rivendell, humming a bard her father once sung to her as a child. Soon the halls would be filled with guest and her journey would soon begin. She only hoped that the future of middle- earth would not come to pass to see the chaos, and death that her dreams foretold.  
  
  
  
Four days after the arrival of Gandalf, Rivendell received its smallest  
  
of travelers. Lady Arwen, Elrond's daughter, had gone out to find the travelers. Arwen had found them but to her dismay the bearer had been injured by the rider's knife. Strider had placed the care of the halfling in her hands. Arwen rode toward Rivendell for she feared the health of the small ring bearer. She had escaped the dark riders by crossing the river. With the help of Elrond's and Gandalf's magic a great wave with bodies of horses swept the riders away. Time grew dim for the small hobbit as he began to fade in to the darkness. Arwen charged into the gates with the her small traveler  
  
cradled in her arms. She cried out as guards came toward her and took the halfling from her arms. They rushed the hobbit to the Lord Elrond and Sheila.  
  
Sheila looked out over the garden from the balcony high above in the  
  
Home of Elrond. Her green eyes looked to the waters the flowed from the  
  
waterfalls in the garden into pools of magnificent beauty. Her long white hair and one braid blew gently in the wind. She brushed a few strands of hair out of her face, and behind her pointed elven ears. A silver crown with crescent moons that were right side up and upside down was around her forehead. It was decorated in elven designs that glittered lightly in the sunlight. She was dressed in an elven gown of white that flowed free around her. It had silver elven designs bordering her dress. The sleeves were long, and cut in a triangle at the elbows, letting the rest of the sleeves flow free around her  
  
arms, like a robe fit for a wizard. Along the ends of the sleeves, as  
  
well as her silver rope belt hung golden rings that glittered in the sunlight. The inner sleeve was long, and cut in a triangle shape as well covering her hands at the end.  
  
She stood thinking about her past, and about her dreams of prophecy.  
  
Her mother had once told her, it was a gift, yet a curse to live with. To know of things to come, and to try and prepare for the worst. Her mind wondered though if she could prevent the inevitable, but how could you ever stop fate from happening? "Always a curse, and yet a gift. How thy precious treasure can seem like such torment within. Doomed with a fate to see into the future. How destiny is so cruel, yet so kind to give a second chance. But therein lies the irony of my fate." Sheila sighed, and looked once more to the pools in the garden. She mourned the loss of her parents, even after all these years. Her past still haunted her, and followed her into her future. She had dreamed so long ago, that her parents would die during the Great War, and it had happened. She couldn't prevent it, and she wished to the God above that  
  
she could have. But it was impossible, and now here she was faced with  
  
fate again. She had a decision to make, and to help another save  
  
middle-earth from being doomed to chaos, and death. It finally was her time to face her destiny that she most dreaded. She looked up as she sensed the hope of middle-earth had arrived, and he was slipping fast into the darkness.  
  
She turned silently, and made her way to the gate of the Home of  
  
Elrond. She and Elrond met the guards half way, as they saw the hobbit in the arms of the guards. Sheila took the hobbit quickly into her arms, and turned walking quickly to the chambers of a room she had prepared for hobbit.  
  
"M'lord Frodo is in grave danger, is there a way to heal him from the  
  
spell of darkness which has been caste upon him?" questioned Arwen, as she looked to her father.  
  
"My daughter I believe he will be fine. Sheila is a wise healer, and is  
  
the best, she knows what must be done."  
  
"M'lord he is the bearer of the ring. The darkness has nearly taken  
  
him. It might be dangerous for her to tamper with his mind while he is in a dream state of nightmares. Most of the elven healers have never made it out alive."  
  
"M'lady Arwen, she will do fine. Sheila is a healer of both arts of  
  
man, and elf. She is the best, and she has the knowledge, and power to do it. Her power is beyond our words, for she trained with Gandalf the Grey. Let her do what must be done."  
  
"M'lord as you wish." Arwen bowed her head in respect, and looked to  
  
where Sheila took Frodo inside the House of Elrond.  
  
Laying Frodo down on a bed; Sheila placed a hand upon his forehead,  
  
and closed her eyes, as she sat next to him. Her power of healing rushing through her elven veins, she began whispering a small prayer to the elven God, and a chant to enter the hobbit's mind. "God above watch over me as I try to save the ring bearer from this darkness." Sheila then entered the hobbit's mind. She walked through the darkness. A light illuminating around her, as she searched through the black void of his nightmares. She saw much pain, and suffering, and saw him hiding in the dark place in his mind. She called to him, telling him to follow the light to her. "Frodo, come forth to the light.  
  
I am here to help you, and heal you. Come forth, do not be afraid."  
  
Sheila watched as Frodo shivered with sweat, the darkness nearly taking  
  
him. She had no choice but to go further in if she wished to save his life. But it meant risking her life. She walked forward, not caring for her own life, she let the light radiated around her, making her way to Frodo through the darkness. A figure suddenly rushed past her, she turned to see it, but before she could it was gone like a flash of lightening. She continued to walk, and felt the rush of dark power around her. She closed her eyes, and tried not to get caught up in the dark power. She felt the rush of movement again from a  
  
dark figure. She knew what it was; she had fought one long ago. A dark  
  
dream walker. One of the Witch King's minions of darkness, it lived, and  
  
breathed, and feasted off nightmares, and fears. It was trying to kill Frodo in this nightmare of darkness.  
  
Sheila opened her eyes seeing the figure that looked black as night,  
  
and shadowy in the light around her. It was defiantly female, and she knew what manner of creature this ghost like figure of the dark could do. "I know what you are, and no manner of darkness, or dream walker of nightmares will harm this half ling. I forbid it!" Sheila watched the dark female figure, as it revealed a sword in its hand. It raised it as if challenging the priestess to battle for the young hobbit. Sheila eyed the figure, and raised a hand, letting power glow bright blue in her hand. She accepted the dream walker's challenge.  
  
The dream walker moved swiftly attacking with quickness, and  
  
astonishingly deadly strength. Sheila moved to the side quickly dodging the lightening quick strike from the dream walker's sword. It made no sound, but merely moved like the silent wind in the night. Sheila raised her hands, and the wind picked up. Even in a dream, what ever one thought of could become real. That was how dreams worked. She knew she had to destroy this evil dream walker before it did any real damage, or she and Frodo would be lost to the darkness forever. As the wind picked up in the dream, she saw Frodo near her shivering, and frightened to death from the darkness that was trying to claim their prize. She faced the dream walker once more, as it raised its sword for  
  
another strike to kill her. Sheila let the wind pick up, and encircle her causing dust clouds to form around her. Magic mixed with the dust  
  
clouds that encircled her, making them spark with power of blue, and white. Power, lightening, magic struck her fingertips as she raised her hands skyward. Blue lightening flashed, and it was radiant, brightening the darkness in the dream. The minions of the darkness that surrounded Frodo in the dream ran to the shadows, to their nurturing evil.  
  
As the light blue, and white lightening flashed brilliant colors,  
  
blinding the evil. Sheila's white hair whipped around her, her white gown flowing elegantly, making her look beautiful, yet deadly all at the same time. Her eyes closed, concentrating her power as it flowed through her, and she blocked the evil darkness from taking hold of her. The darkness was reaching out to her, because she was healer, one of good,and they wanted to corrupt her magic. It was calling to her, and promising great power if she turned to it. Sheila cleared her mind, and calmed her soul, as she blocked the whispering from the darkness. She remembered a riddle to distract herself from the calling of evil. It was confusing some, yet at the same time it made sense to her. It was spoken to her by her mother when she was teaching her to battle with magic long ago. The words came back to Sheila as she prepared her spell to send the dream walker back to the darkness. "There is a certain beauty in the dance of death. For life is nothing but a dream on the way to  
  
death. Yet as deadly as the dream may become, the dance is even deadlier. And death is nothing but a release from life."  
  
The dream walker charged towards Sheila raising the sword. Sheila's  
  
mind thought of the riddle, and how true is was at this very moment. She  
  
then sensed the dream walker charging forward, and she shot her hands  
  
forward, letting all the power that built up in her flow from her hands, and fingertips. The lightening struck the dream walker with such force that it through the dream walker back. The light from the spell illuminated the entire darkness, melting it away. The light blue lightening crackled, and sizzled, making the air itself seem like it was made of electricity. The dream walker was caught in the magic force, and the spell that Sheila placed upon it. It tried to break free, but it was of no use. The spell was binding, and permanent so that the dream walker would return to the darkness, and never enter Frodo's dreams again. She heard a cry or a screech of hatred, and evil from its dying voice. Sheila merely stood still as the night, and watched the creature fall to its knees, dropping its sword, and melt away back into the darkness. Once more the light illuminated around Sheila, and she walked over to Frodo cradling him in her arms.  
  
She sat cradling him, and then thought of a peaceful dream scene.  
  
Suddenly the darkness melted away revealing a beautiful meadow of green grass, and a sparkling river nearby. The sweet sent of flowers were all around in the air, and the cool breeze that was gentle, and whispered softly. The sky a lovely light blue, and the sunshine that melted away all shadows of loneliness, and darkness. The clouds over head drifting by, and gentle birds singing tunes of spring. She smiled down to Frodo who was asleep, and at peace in the dream. She knew he would be all right now, as she let her healing power work its magic on him. Healing his wounds, and sufferings until he slept at peace. Sheila then left his dream, leaving the sleeping Frodo to the lovely dream she had created for him.  
  
Sheila reopened her eyes, and looked down at the sleeping Frodo in the  
  
bed. She smiled, and knew that the ringbearer was safe now. She also made her decision to go with him, and his friends, and protect him from all harm. It was her destiny, and finally she could accept it without having any doubts of her own powers, or strengths. She rose to her feet, and left the room silently to retire for the night.  
  
Sheila had befriended the hobbits after she had healed Frodo. Though  
  
the young bearer slept for several days, his companions were happy to meet the elf that helped Frodo. Sheila noticed that out of the three companions, Sam was the loyal one. He never left his friend's side. Elrond at times had to order him to leave and even then the hobbit did not move from his spot. While Sheila was checking on Frodo once Sam watched her, eyeing her suspiciously. Sheila could only admire the hobbit for his loyalty. She was happy to see Frodo slowly gaining his strength back. She had made it a point to check on him every now and then to see how he was.  
  
Morning had come early, and Sheila made her way down to the dining  
  
hall. She usually ate breakfast with Lord Elrond, but he was busy arranging messages for the council and speaking with Gandalf. She thought it best to eat breakfast in the dining hall. She walked slowly toward the hall. When two small figures ran past her. Sheila smiled. She new hobbits had a big appetite, and a love for meals. Bilbo was the first hobbit she had ever seen in years, and he loved to tell her all about the hobbits, and his book that he was writing. He promised that she would get to read it one day when he finished it. Sheila opened the large oak doors to the dining hall. She could smell the delicious smells the from the kitchen. As she walked into the room  
  
she heard a scramble of chairs, there before her most of the occupants of the room had rose in respect to greet her. Sheila simply nodded, and made her way across the room. She was an elf, and had heard them but the occupants were surprised that she entered, and dined with them in the same hall. She walked to an empty table that looked out to the gardens, and took a seat relaxing in the morning sunshine as it shown through the window. Soon after a few minutes an elf maiden brought her a tray of fruit and some wine. Sheila sat admiring the view, and thinking about her dreams. As her mind wondered she heard a voice at the far end of the hall. "Tis be m'lady Sheila, she is a great healer." Sheila smiled, she never thought she was that interesting to have a conversation about.  
  
Across the room at the far end, a group of three hobbits sat with the  
  
man named Strider. They had piles of empty plates spread across the table. Strider seemed pleased that all his company was feeling better, and that they were so interested in the ways of the elves. Pippin; on several occasions had said that elves cook better than any hobbits he had known. Merry just laughed at his friend. Sam was still worried about Frodo, and made a point to finish eating before Frodo would wake from his sleep. "Strider, who is that?" Pippin asked pointing to an elf maiden dressed in white, with a silver crescent moon crown on around her head.  
  
"Is she a princess or something?" Merry asked  
  
"Tis be m'lady Sheila, she is a great healer." Strider said knowing  
  
that she heard him. She was an elf after all. "She is the one that treated Frodo."  
  
"She must be a great healer to live in Rivendell." Pippin said as he  
  
drank from his mug  
  
"She is as talented as Lord Elrond" Strider said raising from his seat,  
  
the hobbits bid him farewell and began to talk among themselves. Strider  
  
walked slowly to where Sheila had been sitting.  
  
"May I sit here?" a male voice asked. Sheila smiled but did not turn toward the voice.  
  
"Of course Estel. You are always welcomed to sit with me. We are  
  
friends." Sheila turned, her smile was warm and welcoming.  
  
"What has m'lady been up to these days?"  
  
"Nothing that would interest a Ranger." She said smiling up at him.  
  
Sheila remembered the days when he first arrived at Rivendell, Lord Elrond had taken in a young mortal boy. She knew of his past from Gandalf, but the boy seemed different. He grew up fast, and had his own journeys. He would leave but then return for his heart belonged to Lady Arwen, Lord Elrond's daughter. Though he did not approve of the relationship between the two he had over time excepted their wishes. Their conversation lasted for over an hour. They talked about everything. Estel was part of Sheila's family, in a small  
  
way he was like a brother. The funny thing about Estel was his name or names. He was either Estel, Strider the Ranger, or Aragon. Unfortunately there conversation was cut short when Arwen walked into the hall. Sheila smiled as she watched Arwen walk toward them. Arwen looked happy to see Estel and Sheila.  
  
"Good morning Lady Sheila" Arwen said as she sat beside Estel.  
  
"Yes, a fine morning it is, a fine day for hobbits." Sheila smiled  
  
taking a drink from her glass. Arwen smiled, she to had grown attached to the halflings that walked about the grounds. They were so happy and filled with joy. Pippin had just told her as she had entered the hall that she was the fairest of elves. Arwen could only smile at the young hobbit. Sheila rose and said farewell, she wanted to check on Frodo and speak with Gandalf. 


End file.
